La blessure
by amandine13
Summary: Clarke est blessée lors d'une sortie avec Octavia, c'est maintenant elle la patiente et Bellamy sera son docteur! Va-t-elle céder à sa faiblesse?
1. Chapter 1

**POV CLARKE**

 **-Octavia, tu es sûr que c'est là que tu as vu les plantes ?**

Je regarde encore autour de moi, pourquoi je l'ai écouté... Bellamy va être invivable en rentrant au camp. Un jours déjà qu'on est partie en laissant monty expliquer à « Mr surprotecteur de sœur » que je suis partie seule chercher des plantes médicinales en embarquant sa sœur.

 **-Mais oui je t'assures c'est ici, regarde mieux, elles doivent être près de la cascade.**

Si nous n'étions pas pressées de rentrer j'aurai bien piquée une tête, l'endroit est splendide : une clairière qui donne sur une cascade cachée au fin fond de la forêt. L'odeur de pin et d'eucalyptus... Je resterai bien là si je n'avait pas peur que des faucheurs ou des natifs débarquent par surprise...Mais pourquoi ai-je suivit octavia, c'est vrai que si les plantes sont bien ici et qu'il y en a des « tas » comme elle me l'a promis, j'aurai de quoi soigner des blessures sur plusieurs semaines. Mais toujours rien...

 **-Bon j'en ai mar...** c'est quoi ce bordel ! je me retourne et voit octavia dans les bras de Lincoln... Je crois que je commence a comprendre et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

 **-Il n'y a jamais eu de plantes ici ? Tu nous a fait venir ici juste pour avoir un prétexte que ton frère ou moi te laissions sortir du camp ?**

 **-Ne t'énerve pas clarke s'il te plais comprend moi... Depuis que F...Depuis l'incident je n'ai pas pu le voir de peur que les notre s'en prennent à lui...**

Je les regarde, intérieurement je bouillonne, elle m'a menti, mais à les voir enlacer comme ça ne ne peux la blâmer. Je comprends, c'est dur pour eux d'être séparer, ils s'aiment. Je suis jalouse...

 **-octavia pourquoi m'as tu menti ? Tu crois que je n'aurai pas aider à le voir ? Tu me prends pour Bellamy ? Lincoln ne m'en veux pas, je sais que tu es une bonne personne mais il faut que l'on rentre avant que Bellamy ne nous face rechercher. Octavia dit au revoir, on rentre.**

 **-clarke encore un peu s'il te plais !**

 **-De un nous sommes parties depuis trop longtemps, de deux je vais rentrée sans avoir les plantes que tu m'avais promis, de trois TON FRERE va me tuer pour t'avoir fait sortir du camp.**

 **-Tu ne dira rien sur Lincoln ?**

Je la regarde elle me semble perdu, Lincoln la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front, il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

 **-je ne dirai rien, mais il faut partir maintenant, j'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment, rentrons s'il te plaît.**

 **-Ok, pour les plantes il y en a juste à côté du grand arbre creux que l'on a dépassé il y a 3heures. On ne rentrera pas les mains vide.**

Elle me fait le sourire que seule elle arrive a faire pour se faire pardonner en un regard...

 **-Lincoln peut rester avec nous jusqu'à cet arbre après il faudra renttrer et vite.**

 **En route alors !**

Je laisse octavia et lincoln ouvrir le chemin, main dans la main on dirai qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et je me rend complice de leur rendez vous... Et bas ça promet pour la suite... Aller gardons bon espoir, on a rencontré personne en venant ici pourquoi il en serai différent pour le retour hein ? EN ROUTE !


	2. Chapter 2

**-Parties ?! Comment ça parties ?**

Monty me regarde comme si j'allais le bouffer et il n'a pas tord. O et Clarke sont sorties du camp à la recherche de plantes ! Je vais tuer Clarke, partie sans ARMES et avec MA SOEUR !

 **-Oui elles sont parties si vite, tu étais encore à la chasse, elles ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Une seconde et Clarke me disait qu'elles sortaient, et une autre plus tard elles étaient dehors.**

 **-Depuis quand sont elles parties ?**

 **-1 jours ½ …**

Je vais vraiment tuer clarke !

 **-Quelle direction ? Et pourquoi Octavia accopagnait Clarke ? Pourquoi pas m'attendre ! Ah laisse tomber.. Si d'ici la nuit tombée elles ne sont pas rentrées je part à leurs recherche.**

Je crois que je vais péter un cable ! Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Octavia, Clarke n' oubliera pas ce qui arrive de désobéir à mes ordre ! Mais putain personne ne doit sortir du camps sans arme et surtout pas Octavia, c'est ma sœur ma responsabilité. Et Carke. Leader mais elle se paie ma tête, elle risque la vie de ma sœur pour des plantes... Et la sienne n'en parlons pas, si il lui arrive un truc, si on a plus de medecin on fait quoi ? Et si elle n'est pas là pour me dire quand je fais le con et ne prend pas la bonne décision pour l'ensemble du groupe, je fais quoi moi ? OH la la qu'est ce que je dis moi je m'égard c'est pour O que je dois être inquiet, pas Clarke et le fait que sa présence seule me calme et me faire rire ne dois pas m'influencer. A la tombée de la nuit, je vais attendre, oui c'est ça, après j'aviserai, en attendant je vais guetter leur retour et quand elles arriveront Carke ne va pas être déçu de mon acceuil !

POV CLARKE

Arrivés à cet arbre, depuis maintenant 1 bonne heure, nous ramassons les plantes anticeptiques que Lincoln nous a montré. Elle sont magnifiques, et sentent bon ! Ah que j'aime la terre ! Je crois que son nom c'est Lavendula , elle est d'un violet bleu avec deux pétales au sommet. Lincoln me dit que sont peuple les appelles lavande papillon à cause de ces pétales. C'est beau et il y en a des tas, respirer ici est un plaisir et nos deux tourtereaux profite de ma ceuillette pour se dire au revoir et je pense pour planifier un autre rendez vous.

 **-Pitié cette fois ci j'aimerai être dans la confidence si vous devez m'utilisé comme alibis**

 **-Promis** , répondit en cœur le couple

J'entends un crarquement de branches qui ne provient ni des tourtereaux, ni de moi... Je tends l'oreille... Le bruit se rapproche. Lincoln a vu mon regard et semble écouter à son tour, son regard se fige. Il nous fait signe de nous taire et de se derrière l' arbre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de natif arrive ils sont 4... Il ne font pas parti du peuple de Lincoln qui à l'air soucieux.

 **-Je vais faire diversion pendant ce temps là courrer, ne vous arrêttez pas. On se retrouvera comme prévu,** dit il en carressant une derniere fois le visage d'Octavia. **Je t'aime...** et il l'embrasse.

 **-Je t'aime, reviens moi.**

Il s'écarte de nous silencieusement et fonce sur les natifs, nous en profitons pour courir à toute jambes. Je le savais, la prochaine fois j'écouterai mon instinct plus tôt et non Octavia.. Vite il faut prendre de la distance, le plus vite possible.

\- **Clarke !**

Je me retourne et trouve Octavia et un natif qui roulant par terre. Il semble être le seul à nous avoir suivit. Octavia est en danger vite, mais que faire, pas d'arme... J'attrape une branche et essaye de l'assommer. Mon coup touche son bras et il lache prise. Octavia est libre.

\- **hrr...**

J'ai le souffle couper, une brûlure au niveau de ma hanche me fait affreusement mal... Le natif vient de me donner un coup de couteau... Une tache vermeille s'agrandie sur mon tee-shirt...

 **-Non, Clarke !**

Octavia s'élance sur le natif avec un énorme morceau de bois. Je ne comprend pas comment une fille si menue qu'elle arrive a porter une chose si lourde. Cela semble si simple a faire en la regardant... Mon regard se trouble... Mais avant de tomber au sol, très inconfortable d'ailleurs je vois Octavia donner le coup de grâce à notre ravisseur .

 **-Clarke ! Clarke ! Non, non, non, ne t'endord pas ! Debout !**

 **-Hmm**

Ma tête tourne, J'ouvre les yeux, regarde ma blessure. Elle est pronfonde mais je ne devrais pas avoir un aussi grand vertige... Poison... Oh non

 **-Combien de temps avant de rentrer au camp ?**

 **-3 à 4 H. Tu t'en sent capable Clarke ?**

 **-FFF... Oui ça va le faire mais il va falloir aller plus vite, je crois que je vais avoir besoin rapidement de prendre la potion de Lincoln...**

 **-Quoi ? Non, tu penses qu'il y avait de poison sur le couteau ?**

 **-Oh j'en suis sûr.. Octavia écoute moi c'est important, empêche moi de fermer les yeux, on ne doit pas s'arrêter. Mais avant de partir aide moi a bander la plaie, personne au camp ne dois savoir que je suis blesser, sinon tu peux dire adieux aux sorties prochaines. Bellamy ne voudra plus jamais te laisser sortir avec moi du camp si il nous arrive quelques choses. Passe moi aussi ta veste pour cacher le sang sur mon tee-shirt.**

 **-OK .Aller maintenant debout, quand on arrivera, on dira que tout c'est passé comme prévu, pas de rencontre, que des plantes. Je retiendrai mon frère pour qu'il te laisse en paix, toi tu ira ilicco te soigner et je te rejoindrai pour que tu puisses te reposer. Tu me couvres, donc je te couvre.**

Octavia me sourie avant de serrer le bandage. Aie.. Nous voilà maintenant debout. Et c'est partie pour une course folle. Il faut arriver avant la nuit sinon je crois que Bellamy n'aura pas besoin de me tuer en main propre. Je ris jaune à ma propre blague et m'élance à la suite d'Octavia. J'espère en tout cas que Lincoln s'en est sorti. Qu'au moins une chose de positif ressorte de cette escapade.


	3. Chapter 3

POV BELLAMY

Le soleil se couche.. Putain mais elles foutent quoi ? Je pense que l'une, ma sœur, veux me rendre chèvre, et que l'autre, Princesse, veut me faire perdre la tête ! Où sont elles ? Si il leurs arrive malheur je ne m'en remettrait pas... PS pour soi même ne jamais dire cette phrase a haute voix devant l'une d'entre elles. Je tiens à ma sœur plus qu'à ma propre vie et elle le sait. Pourquoi part elle en douce comme ça ? Alors qu'elle sait que je vais me faire du mauvais sang juqu'à ce qu'elle rentre... Et clarke... Elle ne le sais pas pas mais je tiens à elle... C'est la seule qui ose me dire en face ce qu'elle pense sans avoir peur, elle me tient tête et même si ça m'énerve elle n'a pas souvent tord. Ne jamais lui dire ça aussi sinon le leadersips à deux c'est fini pour moi. Non elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Et puis j'avoue elle quand elle vient vers moi en furie suite à une de mes décisions, j'adore voir ses yeux bleu qui étincellent. Et sa posture face à moi, droite et fière. Elle est sexy comme ça.. C'est bon j'ai craché le morceau je trouve notre princesse sexy. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le remarquer. Le soir du jour de l'unité quand elle a comencé a se lacher, danser et rire, merci alcool de jasper et monty, je n'arrivais plus a détacher mon regard. J'ai même du calmer certains qui devaient être de garde, notre princesse se montrai sous un nouveau jour et la partie masculine des 100 la trouvait fort à son goût ! Oh mais je me calme moi je dois être énérvé quand elles arriveront et non a vouloir me jeter sur Clarke ! De plus je ne pense pas qu'elle se laisserai faire comme ça.

 **-Bell, ça bouge à 6h !**

 **-Ne tire pas, attends mon signal, c'est peut être elles.**

A l'est deux silhouettes s'approchent rapidement du camp. Une chevelure brune et l'autre blonde.

 **-C'est elles ! Ouvrez les portes !**

Je descends du rempart et me place à l'entrée. Mon visage est tendu. Octavia arrive en premier. Elle n'a rien... Ouf... Clarke l'a suie avec difficulté. Bien fait si elle est creuvée!

 **-On peut savoir se que vous foutiez bon sang ? O tu veux me rendre dingue, c'est ça ? Tu veux que je face une crise cardiaque hein ? Parce ce que si c'est le cas dit toi que tu réussi très bien ! 2 jours ! 2 jours ! Parties je ne sais où!**

Clarke essaie de passer derière pour partir ! Non mais elle croie quoi que je vais la laisser sans rien lui dire ?!

 **-Et toi princesse ! La prochaine fois que tu fais sortir ma sœur sans ma permition et sans escorte, je te jute que tu le regrettera !**

 **-et tu feras quoi Bellamy ? Tu vas m'enfermer à double tour dans ma tour ? Non mais Octavia n'a rien ! Arrête de stressé et laisse moi passé !**

 **-Bell je n'est...** essaie de dire O.

 **-Ne me tente pas princesse s'il le faut je t'enfermerai avec ces plantes que tu as été chercher ! Et pour information n'importe qui serai stréssé si tu partais seule avec une personne a qui l'on tient ! Tous ceux qui s'approche de toi finissent par disparaître ! Alors j'ai le droit d'être stressé ! Apres ton père, wells, ta mère et finn, tu veux ma sœur !**

-… **...OK, compris..** Clarke part droit devant elle

Le visage de Clarke est pâle... Ses yeux sans éclats... Ah elle va me rendre dingue ! Je me suis emporté, la colère et la peur de les perdre m'a rendu fou. Mais elle n'avait pas à faire sortir O du camp ! Wells et Finn...

 **-Bellamy Blake tu es un vrai CON !**

O me regarde comme si j'étais un déchet .

 **-Je vais bien, je suis là et non en sucre ! Mais laisse moi respirer et Clarke n'y est pour rien dans la mort de ses proches. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Tu as été injuste et cruel avec elle ! Rattrape là et excuse toi !**

 **-Et puis quoi encore, laissons princesse décidé de mettre la vie des autres en danger sans avoir de reproche..**

 **-Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça. Tu m'étouffes...**

O part en me laissant seul.. Pff j'ai ma fierté et puis quoi encore si je m'excuse, personne ne respectera les ordres que je donne. Et puis merde je perd mon sang froid dès qu'il s'agit de O ou de Clarke. J'irai la voir quand tout le monde sera calmé, même si je sais que l'accueil va être froid. Mais j'ai besoin d' elle pour diriger le camp...


	4. Chapter 4

**POV CLARKE**

encore un pas, juste un pas... Ffff me voici dans la navette, personne en vue. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues... Bellamy a raison les personnes proches de moi meurt...

 **-Clarke tu as pris l'antidote ?**

Octavia vient de rentrer, heureusement elle est seule.. Bellamy ne dois pas me voir dans cet état. Je dois être forte, si il me voit faible c'est fini.

 **-Pas encore, laisse moi juste souffler...**

 **-Attend je vais te le donner. Octavia approche avec la fiole et me l'a tend. Voilà, bois. Je vais enlever ton bandage et tu va m'expliquer comment je vais pour te soigner, hein.**

 **-Ok. Prend l'accol de Monty, un nouveau bandage, les plantes qu'on a ramené, un fil et une aiguille.**

Octavia prend la peine de vérifier que personne ne rentrera dans la navette entre temps. Elle revient avec tout ce que je lui ai demandé. Je lui explique comment faire et elle se met à l'ouvrage. J'ai mal mais je serre les dents. Personne ne dois m'entendre. C'est bizzare de me retrouver là en tant que patient, d'habitude c'est moi le médecin. Octavia s'en sort bien, ma plaie est désinfectée et fermée. Elle me met maintenant mon bandage propre

 **-fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop épais, je ne veux pas qu'il se voit.**

 **-Clarke tu sais Bell ne voulais pas dire ça... Il était..**

 **-Inquiet, je sais. Mais il n'a pas tord non plus, ils sont morts, tout ceux que j'aime meurt...**

 **-Clarke, il faut lui dire la vérité. Il va devoir l'accepter comme les autres : je suis avec lincoln et tu as été blesser par ma faute et non l'inverse.**

 **-Non, tu n'es pas responsable des natifs! parle pas de ma blessure, attend qu'elle referme, sinon j'ai le sentiment que je vais être couvée comme un œuf..**

 **-Clarke pour une fois au moins tu ne t'occuperai pas des autres. C'est nous qui prendrions soins de toi.**

 **-Ne t'inquiet pas, je vais me reposer. Mais attend au moins 2/3 jours c'est tout, après parle lui de Lincoln mais surtout pas de la partie avec les natifs.**

 **-Très bien en va faire comme ça. Mais tu ne prends aucun risque et tu restes sage tant que la plaie n'est pas guérie**

 **-bien docteur**

Nous rions et elle me laisse dormir. Je suis HS...Mes paupières se ferme, je lutte car je sais que comme tout les soirs je vais revoir ces visages que j'aimais me hanter... les paroles de Bellamy me reviennent : « **Tous ceux qui s'approche de toi finissent par disparaître ».** Et je m'endors

POV BELLAMY

Trois jours, trois jours que Octavia ne me parle pas et que Clarke m'évite comme la peste. Je sais que je dois m'excuser mais je n'est jamais été doué pour cela... Je la vois qui passe et se diriger vers les cabanes en bois que l'on construit pour l'hiver.

 **-Clarke, faut que je te parle.**

 **-C'est au sujet du campement, de l'un des 100 ?**

 **-Non, c'est...**

 **-Alors j'ai des choses a faire.**

Ma parole elle me plante là. Non mais elle prend pour qui la princesse.

 **-Princesse tu vas m'écouter oui ?**

 **-Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas peur ?**

Je suis perdu là, peur de quoi ?

 **-Pourquoi j'aurai peur princesse**

 **-Ba selon toi : de disparaître**

Et elle repart en me laissant bouche bée. Ce qui est sûr c'est que j'ai blessé sa majesté, l'autre c'est qu'elle me va pas accepter mes excuses comme ça. Et puis elle me plante devant tout le monde. Tans pis pour elle si elle ne veut pas de mes excuses, qu'elle reste seule je m'en fou. Je la regarde une dernière fois, elle semble épuisée... Il faut que s'arrête vraiment de m'inquiéter pour elle..


	5. Chapter 5

POV CLARKE

 **-Déjà deux cabanes de faites ! C'est bien, il faut continuer comme ça.**

Depuis que je me suis réveillée, je n'arrête pas, je sais que je dois faire attention et me reposer, mais dès que je ne fais rien je rumine. Il faut que je m'occupe, personne n'est blessé donc j'aide où je peux. La je construit avec Harper la 3ème cabane, il ne nous reste que le toit. Je suis donc en haut pendant que Harper me passe les rondins de bois et les cordes.

 **\- Je vais reprendre de la corde.** Harper s'éloigne. Et je vois au loin Octavia avancer vers moi, elle n'a pas l'air contente.

 **-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou ? T'es folle et ta blessure ?**

 **-Je vais bien Octavia, baisse d'un ton on va t'entendre.**

 **-Descend de là Clarke tu vas rouvrir ta blessure et moi j'aurai plus qu'a refaire encore une fois ton bandage.**

 **-Calme toi, et cesse de t'inquiété**

Haper revient avec la bobine

 **-Clarke c'est bon, on peut continuer. Salut Octavia ! Tu nous aide ?**

 **-Non Octavia est attendue par Monty**

 **-clarke...**

 **-Je ne descendrai pas Octavia**

Elle part... Hfff respire, inspire, je pose une main sur ma hanche. Après avoir fini le toit je me calme promis.

 **-C'est bon Clarke ? Tout vas bien ?**

 **-Très bien Haper, va y donne.**

Et je continue, il faut finir avant la nuit, aller au boulot.

POV BELLAMY

 **-Rien a signaler ?**

 **-Non Bell, tout est calme.**

Comme chaque jours je fais ma ronde du mur de protection. J'en suis à la moitié quand ma chère sœur se pointe.

 **-Bell il faut qu'on parle !**

 **-Tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole O, J'en suis ravie. Mais c'est non si tu veux sortir du camp.**

 **-Quoi ? Non très drole. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Tu vas être en colère mais s'il te plais promet moi de rester calme.**

Elle me fait peur. Elle est troublée.

 **-Que ce passe t il quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?**

 **-non Bell c'est moi qui en ai fait.**

 **-Je comprends pas...**

Elle me coupe et continue

 **-laisse moi parler mais avant promet moi de ne rien faire de stupide et d'être gentil avec elle.**

 **-Hein ? qui ça elle ?**

 **-Bell... dit elle en levant les yeux aux ciel**

 **-Ok c'est promis,**

Elle commence par me raconter comment elle a fait pour convaincre Clarke de sortir du camp, je comprends que c'est ma sœur qui a tout fait pour sortir, présenter comme ça je serai moi aussi parti à la recherche de ces plantes. Elle continue et m'avoue pour Lincoln, je crois qu'un de ces jours je vais avoir une conversation avec ce type. Il se rend compte qu'il l'a fait sortir sans protection.. Il l'a met en danger!GRR je me calme j'ai promis. Je continu à écouter et je me fige...

 **-Des natif ? Quoi les Natifs ? V...**

 **-Bell, j'ai pas fini !**

Elle me décrit ce qu'il s'est passé, le natif qui les a suivit, la blessure de Clarke quand elle l'a sauvé... Attend BLESSURE ? Quelles BLESSURE ?

-C **larke est blessée ? Par ta faute ? Non, non, non, elle va bien, elle construit des cabanes depuis 3 jours. N'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers pour que je lui pardonne.**

 **-Tu joues vraiment les fier hein ! Non c'est pas des mensonges là, elle est vraiment blessée et ne m'écoute pas. Comme toi, Clarke quoi ! Depuis 2 jours elle s'épuise pour ne penser à rien mais j'ai dut refaire 4 fois son bandage a cause de son surmenage. Elle va mal et la c'est de ta faute, a cause de ce que tu lui a craché au visage quand nous sommes rentrées !**

 **-Et que veux tu que je fasse, elle ne me parle pas, m'évite...**

 **-on se demande pourquoi ?**

 **-O!**

 **-dit lui de descendre juste de cette putain de cabanes et fait en sorte qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il faut qu'elle se repose !**

 **-Merci du cadeau...**

Et elle part. Mais c'est une manie chez elles ! Hmm Clarke bléssée... Et moi qui … Bon l'important maintenant c'est qu'elle se soigne, le comble pour notre docteur. Princesse va devoir écouter que cela lui plaise ou non. Je remontre l'allée centrale du camp vers les cabanes. Elle est a califourchon sur un des murs de la cabane pour fixé le toit. Elle se tient la hanche et souffle entre chaque pose de morceaux de bois. Octavia a raison elle souffre... Putain Clarke pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ! Il faut que je la face descendre. Courage !

 **-Clarke descend de là s'il te plais.**

 **-Non, Bellamy fou moi la paix tu veux.**

 **-Ce n'était pas une question princesse, j'ai dit s'il te plais pour etre poli. Maintenant descend**

 **-sinon quoi tu va me descendre de la de force et m'emmener sur ton cheval blanc ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas de cheval a disposition princesse**

 **-et tu n'as rien du prince charmant !**

 **-Ah bon et moi qui pensait en être un. Descend Clarke ne n'oblige pas a faire ça. Il faut que tu te repose**

 **-me reposer de quoi ? Je vais bien**

 **-Comment vas ta blessure ?**

 **-O a craché le morceau ? Traitresse !** et elle se remet au travail

 **-Clarke je ne rigole pas...**

 **-est ce que tu vois un sourir ?**

Je monte dur les rondins au sol pour prendre de la hauteur et je l'attrape à taille. Arrivé au sol je la jet par dessus mon épaule

 **-Met tu es fou ! Lache moi! Bellamy, tout de suite !**

 **-je t'avais dit de descendre. Tu n'avais qu'à le faire quand je te l'ai demander gentiment.**

 **-Repose moi a terre !**!

Elle se débat mais je suis plus fort qu'elle. Je lui claque une fessé sur les fesses

 **-ah ! mais ça va pas la tête, hote tes sales pattes !**

 **-de un mes mains sont propres, de deux arrête de bouger et je ne recommence pas, sinon je continu a te taper sur les fesses devant tout le monde.**

Elle cesse de bouger, et souffle. Mais que cette fille est têtu. Têtu mais qui a un beau petit cul, dommage qu'elle m'ai écouté aussi vite j'aurai pu recommencer.


	6. Chapter 6

POV CLARKE

Je vais tuer Octavia, elle ne devait rien dire, pourquoi, d'entre toutes les personnes vivant dans le camp, a t elle choisi de tout raconter à son frère. Ma blessure commence à me faire mal, de plus la position n'est pas adéquate...J'essaie de me libérer, mais il me retient, il est plus fort que moi. Bellamy vient de me toucher les fesses, taper je dirai même !

 **-ah ! mais ça va pas la tête, hote tes sales pattes !**

 **-de un mes mains sont propres, de deux arrête de bouger et je ne recommence pas, sinon je continu a te taper sur les fesses devant tout le monde.**

Je suis rougie... heureusement il ne me voit pas...

 **-Ne t'avise même pas de recommencer**

 **-alors laisse toi faire Clarke**

 **-tu vas où là ?**

Il ne prend pas le chemin de la navette...

 **-L'infirmerie c'est de l'autre côté.**

 **-Je sais Clarke**

je me remet à bouger. Eh... il a recommencer non mais il veut mourir

 **-Clarke si tu continue tes fesses vont devenir rouge. Arrête on arrive.**

On rentre dans une tente, et pas n'importe laquelle ! la sienne à lui! Non, non, non je ne reste pas ici. Il me dépose au sol et j'essaie de partir.

 **-Oh la princesse où vas tu comme ça.**

Il m'attrape par le bras et me couche au sol... Il s'allonge à côté de moi mais sans me lacher.. Il est trop proche, mon dos contre son torce... Mon cœur s'accélère, Non je ne dois pas ressentir ça ! Je dois être forte...

 **-Ordre de te reposer ! Tu ne bougera pas d'ici.**

Son souffle caresse ma nuque.. J'ai des frissons..

- **donne moi une bonne raison d'obéir à tes ordres, vu que je ne t'écoute pas d'habitude!**

 **-je n'aime pas quand tu souffre... donc tu te repose ici.**

 **-Et qui va m'empêcher de partir ?**

 **-Moi ! je ne bouge pas d'ici et tant que tu ne sera pas guérie je ne te lacherai pas ! C'est du 24/24 princesse.**

Il ressert sa prise sur moi, ses bras musclés ne me lachent pas. Je dois être folle car une part de moi ne veux pas être ici, mais une autre meurt d'envie de rester dans ses bras... Il faut que je réfléchisse.

 **-Et mon bandage ? Comment on va faire, j'ai besoin de ta sœur elle sait comment faire et les bandages propres sont à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux rester ici.**

 **-Elle va en apporter, et tu vas me dire comment je fais. En attendant reste calme et dors, détend toi Clarke...**

 **-Je suis dans ta tente où je ne sais qui à trainer, coucher près d'un homme des caverne et tu ne dit de me calmer ?!**

 **-tu devrai être charmer moi je dis, je n'ouvre pas ma tente à n'importe qui princesse? Et puis je suis sur que le fait de t'avoir porté t'as plu. Et personne n'ai venu depuis un moment Clarke, il n'y a que moi ici.**

Je me retourne et le voit sourire . Ses yeux sont encore plus sombre que d'habitude... Il est si près. Si tentant...

 **-De plus pas mal de fille voudrai bien être à ta place tu sais, c'est une place de choix.**

 **-J'échange quand elles veulent.**

 **-Clarke aller repose toi, plus vite tu sera sur pied, plus vite tu quittera cette tente... Pour l'autre jour... je... euhh... m'ex..**

 **-essaierai tu de t'excuser ?**

 **-La ferme clarke ! oui je te demande pardon... j'étais en colère... Je ne savais pas que tu etais bléssée...**

Il est mal à l'aise et rougi, je vois ses tache de rousseur sur sa peau bronzé, il est vraiment beau... Non je ne dois pas céder..

 **-Il va me falloir des affaires de rechange aussi et je me change seule qu'on soit clair là dessus !**

 **-Naturellement princesse, je me retournerai**

 **-non Bellamy, tu ira dehors.**

 **-Seulement si tu me promet de ne pas t'enfuir car sinon je te laisserai nu comme ça plus de problème pour se changer.**

Mais il est serieux! oui il l'est. Il me regarde avec malice, il s'éclate à me rendre dingue. Nue dans ses bras... Ahhh non non je recommence...

 **-je ne bougerai pas promis**

 **-alors maintenant que tout est ok dors je suis fatigué moi aussi.**

Il ferme les yeux, se met sur le dos, sa respiration devient plus lente, sa présence m'apaise... Je ferme les yeux et espère ne pas avoir un sommeil agité...


	7. Chapter 7

Pov bellamy

Quelques chose bouge à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Clarke endormie qui gémie. Son souffle est saccadé et elle semble se débatre...

 **-Clarke... Clarke...Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve... Clarke**

Une larme coule sur sa joue, je l'efface.

 **-Calme toi, s'il te plais...**

Je l'a prends dans mes bras pour la bercer.. Elle sent bon la lavande... Elle se calme et soupir. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, ….. Non je ne peux pas... Ah elle est si proche. Il faut moi aussi que je me calme. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup pfff.. Je laisse une main reposer sur sa taille, mais à mon contact Clarke à un sursaut.. Je regarde là où je l'ai touché... Du SANG ! Non non !

 **-Clarke réveille toi ! dit moi quoi faire ! Clarke!**

Je la bouscule un peu pour la réveiller mais si elle ne se réveille pas je vais devoir le faire tant pis. Elle va juste vouloir me tuer quand elle comprendra que c'est moi qui lui ai retirer son tee-shirt...

Oh moins je vais mourir le sourire aux lèvres..

 **Clarke !**

-Toujours rien, bon je me lance. Avec douceur je lui retire le tee-shirt...Heum... Pas mal, pas mal du tout... Elle cache bien ses atouts la princesse... Sa poitrine se soulève au fur et a mesure, en rythme avec son souffle. J'ai une envie folle de la caresser, d'enlever sa brassière. Sa peau est douce, avec quelques cicatrices... Elle est encore plus belle... Bellamy calme toi, elle dort et il y a sa blessure, bon sang ! J'ai vraiment chaud.. Je commence à lui retirer son bandage, heureusement O est passé pendant notre sommeil pour déposer le nécessaire. Clarke grogne... Elle ouvre les yeux .

 **-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!**

 **-Bouge pas princesse ! Tu vas empirer ton cas !**

 **-Aie, Bellamy, arrête...**

 **-Non, tu as rouvert ta plaie, je vais devoir la recoudre, O m'a tout donner. Maintenant dit moi comment faire...**

 **-Désinfecte l'aiguille et la ...Doucement !**

Je la regarde, elle se retient de crier. Je n'aime vraiment pas la voir souffrir, je préfère encore quand elle est en colère et encore plus quand elle me sourie..

 **-Et après ?**

Elle m'explique comment la recoudre. J'ai peur de faire une bourde, mes mains tremblent.. C'est elle le médecin à la base pas moi..

 **-Tu t'en sort comme un chef.**

Elle essaie de me rassurer, je reprends mon souffle.

 **-Normal je suis un leader.**

Je continue à refermer la plaie.

 **-Hmmm, maintenant applique la crème que j'ai faite en rentrant du camp.**

 **-Celle-là**

je lui tend la boite où une crème bleu s'y trouve.

 **-Oui celle-là, applique sur la plaie doucement, et couvre ensuite avec le bandage.**

Je prends de la crème et commence a caresser doucement autour et sur la plaie. Clarke semble se détendre. Elle frissonne et souprir. Diable que c'est SEXY ! Je recommence, je pense que je dois prendre une douche froide...

 **-Elle sent bon, comme toi...**

Je viens de dire ça à voix haute, aie, non...A moitié dans les vaps elle n'aura pas entendu...

 **\- BELLAMY Où est mon tee-shirt ?!**

Par contre ça elle le remarque... C'est parti pour un tour !

 **-J'ai du le retirer, il gênait.**

 **-Non mais tu pourrai demander la permissions avant !**

Elle essaie de se couvrir.

 **-Trop tard pour ça princesse j'ai déjà tout vu.**

Pas assez à mon goût mais je ne lui dirai pas, vaux mieux pas. Elle me lance un regard noir.

 **-Tu aurai pu essayer de me réveiller, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **-Mais je l'ai fais, mais la belle au bois dormant à un sommeil de plomb!Tu faisais un cauchemar. J'ai a plusieurs reprise tenter de te réveiller, et quand j'ai vu le sang je t'ai même secouer comme un pommier. Mais rien a faire. Tu pourrai me dire merci au moins, sinon tu baignerai dans ton sang...**

Je suis a cran, c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu de fille nu avant. Elle en fait tout un plat !Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus que je sache, même si j'en ai envie. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

 **-M...Merci..**

 **-je n'ai pas bien entendu...**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, je relève légèrement, m'embrasse sur la joue et rajoute

 **-merci Bellamy.**

Elle se rallonge.

 **-De rien princesse. Maintenant rendors toi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!**

Elle veut remettre son tee-shirt sale de sang ! Et elle se dit docteur !

 **-Clarke, on va éviter les infections, donc dit adieu à ton tee-shirt !**

Je sourie malgré moi, je préfère largement qu'elle reste comme ça.

 **-Alors passe moi un tee-shirt.**

 **-Désolé y en a plus un seul de propre.**

 **-Donne moi celui que tu porte alors !**

 **-AH il est sale aussi..**

Je m'écarte et retire mon tee-shirt et lui dit avec mon plus beau sourire

 **-Comme ça égalité princesse,**

Elle rougie, j'adore. Ses yeux sont grand ouvert, je pense que la vu ne lui déplaît pas. Je retiens un rire.

-J **e vais avoir froid, Donne moi la couverture Bellamy.**

 **-bien mais on partage. Viens là..**

Je reprends la position dans laquelle nous étions avant, coller à elle je me sent bien. Elle se débat.

 **-Clarke arrête ça ! Sinon je vais devoir tout recommencer et je suis pas un pro dans le domaine. De plus comme ça on garde la chaleur ? Tu avais peur d'avoir froid et bien te voilà rassuré.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vous encouragement et vos reviews, si vous avez des suggestions n'hésiter pas, je suis ouverte. Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe... Faut que le tes traques! Bonne lecture!**

 **POV CLARKE**

Un frisson me réveille. Bellamy ressert son étreinte, pourtant il dort encore ou bien il fait semblant. Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là... J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais j'avais besoin de repos et lui aussi vu que marmotte à dormi autant que moi, voir plus. Des vêtements propres sont à l'entrée de la tente. J'en profite pour l'observer de plus près car a vrai dire je n'est jamais été aussi proche de lui. Coucher sur le dos, il a l'air si paisible, aucune tension sur son visage, il est serein... et torse nu...Je suis contre lui...Il fait chaud mal grès tout je frissonne encore. C'est d'être en sous vêtement à côté de lui, coller je dirai même qui me rend toute drôle. Bellamy est un canon... Et c'est pas le défilé qui est passé dans sa tente qui dira le contraire. Sa peau est bronzé, ses muscles bien dessinés grâce à l'entraînement en tant que garde et puis toutes ses sorties à la chasse... Une de mes mains c'est perdue sur son torse et ma tête est appuyée contre sa clavicule... J'ai envie de toucher ses taches de rousseurs, d'y goûter... Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon. On ne dois pas compliquer nos rapport sinon...

 **-Je suis si beau que ça ?**

Pris en flag.. Il manquait plus que ça...

 **-Tu baves !**

Il se relève et s'essuie la bouche. Du coup ma tête à été violemment éjecter de son corps. La chaleur me manques.

 **-Hé tu peux prévenir avant s'il te plais !**

 **-Tu es en manques ? Attend tu vas pouvoir t'y remettre !**

Il sourie, il n'arrête pas depuis qu'il sait que je suis blessée et coincée dans cette tente.

 **-Non, tu n'as pas des choses a faire, comme par exemple diriger un camp d'ados ?**

 **-princesse, monty, raven, et O s'en occupent. Tout est sous contrôle. Je suis tout à toi. Sinon comment vas tu ? Tu as mal ?**

 **-Non, ton bandage est bien fixé. Mais il faut vraiment que je sorte Bellamy donne moi un truc à mettre. Quelques chose de propre oui je sais.**

 **-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas Clarke !**

 **-J'ai dit que je voulais sortir pas m'enfuir. J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette et de prendre une douche.**

 **-Pour la première chose je peux rien faire, mais la deuxième je veux bien d'accompagner et aider.**

Son regard m'embrasse, j'ai chaud il me faut de l'ai frais vite. Je commence à me lever, je pousse la couverture...Et là je découvre..

 **-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es en boxer !**

 **-c'est ma tente princesse, je dors comme je veux et puis tu tiens chaud à me coller. Je suis confortable non ?**

 **-Grrr...Donne moi les affaires propres Bellamy**

 **-Tu veux de l'aide ?**

 **-Non merci...**

J'enfile un tee shirt qui me fait une tunique longue jusqu'au dessus du genou. Parfait je n'aurai pas à mettre un pantalon au-dessus de mon bandage. Bellamy se rhabille. Je sort, c'est l'aube, seul les garde sont éveillés. Tout est calme... Bellamy sort à son tour.

 **-Après vous princesse.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas venir avec moi quand même ?**

 **-Mais bien sûr. Sa majesté ne dois pas se blesser**

 **-Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu n'as pas à me suivre partout, je ne suis pas Octavia ! Je ne suis pas ta responsabilité,**

 **-Non du est le co-leader de ce camp et notre docteur ! Tu es important Clarke, pour moi et pour tout les autres qui sont sous ta responsabilité. Ils ont besoin de toi en forme, donc je prends soins de toi.**

 **-Tu pourrai confier la tache à quelqu'un d'autre ?**

 **-Et tu l'écouterai ?**

Il a raison sur ce point. Il est le seul que j'écoute et vice versa.

 **-Nnnnn**

 **-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Aller va au petit coin seule mais dans 5 minutes tu es à la douche made in raven et jasper sinon j'exécute ma menace d'hier !**

 **-Compris**

Chacun part de son côté, 5 minutes de tranquillité pour refroidir mon esprit... Des images de lui avec seulement son boxer me reviennent en mémoire... Non non non... Bellamy est ma faiblesse... Et comment je vais faire pour me laver ? Il ne va rester tout de même. Mon corps réagit à des images qui me viennent à l'esprit. Bellamy et moi prenant une douche. Lui me caressant partout, ma bouche sur sa peau...5 min... Il faut que je dépêche. J'entre dans la tente qui est réservée pour se laver.

 **-Alors j'ai presque hésité à aller te chercher.**

 **-C'est bon je suis là. Maintenant tu peux me laisser.**

 **-A non, et si tu tombe ? De plus tu as besoin de moi pour le bandage**

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage, il se rapproche de moi.

 **-Tu m'enlève ça ?**

Il tire sur le tee-shirt.

 **-Tu vois je peux demander la permission...**

 **-C'est bon je ne suis pas impotente..**

J'enlève le tee-shirt, je rougie. C'est étrange j'ai la peau à découvert mais j'ai encore plus chaud que si elle l'était. Il se met à genou et commence à dérouler le bandage. Il est doux dans ses mouvements. Il m'arrive au niveau de la poitrine comme ça... Son souffle tombe sur mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux.. La scène est insoutenable ! Vite que je prenne une douche sinon je ne réponds plus de moi. Depuis F.. Il est le seul qui me met dans cet état là... Il me rend dingue dans tout les sens du terme... Il ne dit rien et à l'air concentré. La tension sur son visage est revenu.. Le bandage enlever, il se relève en me frôlant ... Il le fait exprès j'en suis certaine. Ses yeux sont sombre. Il est toujours aussi proche... et je suis en sous vêtement...Il faut que je m'écarte...

 **-Je dois me doucher maintenant.**

 **-Oui je sais c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.**

 **-Tu vas restés là ? Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment !**

Son regard lourd, il ne bougera pas d'ici, bon que faire... Il y a le bac d'eau rempli d'eau récupérée de la pluie. Une souche pour poser ses affaires et ah un morceau de toile de tente, une moustiquaire plutôt. Ce fera l'affaire. J'essaie d'en faire un rideaux de séparation quand Bellamy m'attrape le bras.

 **-Mais que fais tu ?**

 **-Je fais une séparation, tu restes OK. Mais hors de question que tu te rince l'œil !**

 **-Et que pourrai-je voir ou toucher de plus qu'hier princesse ? Ou que maintenant ?**

 **-Ahrrrr Tu m'aides oui ?**

 **-C'est bon je te l'installe ton rideau...**

 **-Merci**

Le rideau installer, je me met de l'autre côté et vérifie qu'on ne voit rien à travers, que je ne l'installe pas pour rien. Bellamy est du côté de l'entrée et moi celui de la souche et du bac.

 **-Princesse est contente ?**

 **-Oui, C'est parfait. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !**

 **-Sauf si tu es en danger bien sûr, la je sera obliger de traverser et voler à ton secours**

 **-C'est toi le danger ici**

 **J** e commence à me déshabiller. Je prend le linge qui sert pour se laver et commence à me rafraîchir... Cela fonctionne au début, puis je repense que Bellamy est juste a 5 mètres de moi et que seule une pauvre moustiquaire nous sépare. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit... Et une pensée troublante me vient à l'esprit...

. **...JE SOUHAITE ETRE EN DANGER...**

 **La suite bientôt! je préviens que la tension va monter de plus en plus? Point de vue de Bellamy dans le futur chapitre !**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV BELLAMY**

Mais bordel, qu'est ce que je fais !? Je flirte avec elle ! C'est mal... mais qu'est ce que c'est bon ! La voir rougir à mes provocations, ne plus répondre aussi vite à mes propos, voir ses yeux devenir sombre... Ah et le meilleur pouvoir la toucher... J'étais si tendu en lui enlevant son bandage que c'était douloureux... Heureusement pour elle, elle s'est éloignée toute seule. C'est vrai quand elle a dit : « c'est [moi] le danger ici »... Hmmm j'ai aussi besoin de prendre une douche froide... Elle est nue derrière ce pauvre petit rideau, elle croit vraiment que ça me retiendrai si je voulais passer de l'autre côté ? Je ris, Princesse tu va me rendre fou ! Ma libido va me rendre fou. J'entends Clarke émettre un soupir ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau qui coule... Je me racle la gorges qui me semble être sèche... Des images arrivent dans mon esprit et croyez moi ce n'est pas pour les mineurs... Je fais les 100 pas pour essayer de ne plus y penser... Quand Graham entre dans la tente prêt pour se laver.

 **-Eh Bell, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Un rideau ?**

Il essaye de passer mais je le retiens.

 **-Même pas dans tes rêves. Clarke est derrière donc un conseil fait demi tour.**

 **-Ma parole du devient agressif.** Il me chuchote à l'oreille **: Tu n'as été invité par notre Princesse mais elle ne m'a pas interdit de la rejoindre.**

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce type avant mais là c'est confirmé ! Je ne l'aime pas du tout. Son regard vicieux me donne envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Il tente de franchir la séparation. Et là BAMM ! Poing dans la gueule de Graham : OK. Clarke a du entendre le grabuge car elle écarte un bout du rideau.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Bell...

 **-C'est le danger que tu as signalé tout à l'heure, princesse**

Graham ressort de la tente.

 **-C'est ça au revoir !**

Elle se cache derrière la moustiquaire, ne laissant qu'apparaître son visage. Ses cheveux sont mouillés et de l'eau dégouline sur son corps. Mauvais idée princesse de te coller comme ça à ton rideau... Mauvais idée pour elle, mais moi je suis ravie. Le blanc et l'eau ! J'adore l'effet que cela produit... Le pire c'est qu'elle ne se rend même pas compte à quel point elle est sexy comme ça, on voit par transparence des morceaux de sa peau...

 **-Aller habille toi princesse c'est mon tour maintenant !**

 **-Hein quoi ?**

 **-Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'une douche. Mais si tu veux rester comme ça pas de problème j'arrive.**

Je commerce à me mettre torse nu.

 **-C'est bon, deux minutes et je sors.**

 **-Dommage...**

Oui vraiment dommage... Elle sort vêtue du tee-shirt XXXXXLLLL, trop grand pour elle.

 **-Ton bandage. Viens par là.**

 **-C'est bon je l'ai fait, s** 'empresse t elle de dire.

 **-Tu veux que je vérifie qu'il tient bien ?**

 **-Non merci..**

Je me rapproche d'elle, elle me cache quelques choses...

 **-Ta blessure ne saigne plus ? Laisse moi voir !**

Je suis inquiet... Elle s'écarte et me lâche une bombe...

 **-Non Bellamy je ne porte pas de sous vêtement...**

QQQQQUUUOOOOIII ! Je... Pfff c'est la fournaise en hiver. Mais putain ! Donner moi la force... Elle n'a rien sous ce tee-shirt... ARGGGGRR !

 **-J'ai oublier d'en prendre des propres en sortant.**

Je me dirige vers le rideau. Je suis très tendu !Du froid maintenant où je ne réponds plus de moi... Passé la moustiquaire je m'arrête avant de remettre bien le rideau improvisé.

 **-Interdit de sortir de la tente sinon je n'ai plus qu'a retirer ce tee-shirt une fois dans la mienne, compris princesse ?! Mais par contre tu as le droit si tu le désir de venir me savonner le dos. En tant que protecteur qui nous a débarrassé de Graham j'ai le droit à une petite récompense.**

 **-Compris et non merci pour l'invitation. Je te remercierai plus tard.**

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !**

Je tire le rideau et je me place direct sous la douche... Ouhhh c'est froid ! mais nécessaire... Une fois lavé et un peu moins tendu, difficile à faire car cela ne change rien à sa révélation... Je sort vêtu de mon boxer. Elle détourne le regard quand je m'aperçois qu'elle mate mes fesses.

 **-Jolie vu n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.**

Elle est toute rouge jusqu'au racine et pour une blonde c'est très voyant.

 **-Mais bien sûr.**

Je la laisse un peu tranquille car je sens qu'elle est aussi à cran. Je met mon jean et part pour sortir dehors. Je m'apprête à lui tenir un pan de la tente pour qu'elle sorte, mais je la retient par le bras.

 **-Alors princesse, retour dans la tente mais avant passage à la navette obligatoire ce matin. Réunion pour savoir ce qu'on a manqué, voir tes patients, reprendre des bandages et des sous vêtements pour toi. Car la prochaine fois que tu me fais ça Clarke, je t'assure qu'il y aura des conséquences.**

En effet je ne pourrai pas me calmer... Elle me regard choqué...

 **-Tu as très bien compris princesse. Ne joue pas avec moi... Je suis un homme pas un eunuque.**

Elle me regarde intensément, avale sa salive et mord ses lèvres. Elle va me tuer ! Je ne résiste pas et ma bouche prend possession de la sienne... C'est divin, je la sert contre moi. Elle gémie ! Je caresse avec ma langue sa lèvre inférieure et elle entre ouvre sa bouche. Délice, ma langue caresse la sienne ! Je suis au nirvana... Notre baiser est passionné, elle en a envie autant que moi ! Mais il faut que je m'arrête là sinon je ne pourrai plus cesser de la toucher. Je m'écarte. Elle a les pupilles dilatées. Elle semble aussi frustrée quoi moi. Bien je ne serai pas le seul a souffrir dans ce cas. Elle commence à réagir.

 **-Pourquoi... Tu...**

 **-Un avertissement pour te dire que je ne plaisante pas ! Et crois moi je suis prêt à recommencer princesse.**

Et je sors... Mais je n'ai qu'une envie me retrouver seul dans une tente avec elle...En attendant je vais devoir me contrôler durant toute la matinée. Je commence à avancer, elle ne bouge pas.

 **-Clarke les autres vont nous attendre et tu as des patients à voir. Aller bouge !**

Au mot patient elle avance et me suit sans un mot. Je crois que j'ai cloué le bec à notre princesse et j'adore la méthode pour arriver à se résultat. Maintenant je sais comment faire et je le referai avec grand plaisir.


	10. Chapter 10

POV CLARKE

J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon travail. Mais c'est difficile... Autant pendant la réunion avec les autres c'était facile : on a eu beaucoup de sujet à voir. Diriger un camp c'est par rien. Mais là je suis seule, il n'y a plus de blessé à part moi bien sûr dans cette navette. Je fais l'inventaire pour m'occuper car rester coucher tout le temps ça va 5 min mais après des images me reviennent... Bellamy... Il m'a embrassé... Et j'y ai répondu ! J'en frissonne encore. Et dire que je n'ai pas aimé serai un énorme mensonge, comme celui que j'ai dit quand il m'a demandé si la vue étais jolie... Jolie est un euphémisme... CANON, SEXY, DIVIN qualifierait mieux Bellamy!Il dit que c'est moi qui joue avec lui mais je dirai plutôt que celui qui joue avec le feu depuis le début c'est bien lui. Il a la manie de toujours se mettre torse nu par exemple... Et j'avoue j'en profite un MAX ! Mon dieu que je suis frustrée... Je n'arrive pas à le faire sortir de ma tête!Et quand il m'a dit « **je suis** **prêt à recommencer princesse.** » ….. Ahhh Mais pourquoi a t il arrêté ! Non reprend toi, respire, pense à ce qui t'entoure. Des caisses de remplies de matériel médical, de l'alcool de Monty et Jasper, de l'eau, des lits...Lits qui serai plus confortable avec le corps de Bellamy comme matelas... Pas besoin de couvertures avec lui près de moi, sa chaleur corporelle suffit, non juste sa présence à elle seule suffit... Ses bras qui me rapproche encore plus, ses mains qui me caressent, sa bouche qui...

 **-Allô Clarke ! Tu m'entends ?**

Octavia vient de rentrer dans la navette.. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu m'appeler

 **-Tu vas bien Clarke ? Tu es rouge, tu as mal ?**

 **-Non, c'est bon octavia.**

 **-Bah alors c'est quoi... Non ne me dit pas que... ?**

 **-Que quoi ?**

J'aime pas le gros sourire que je vois.. Elle va s'imaginer des choses, non pas que je les ai imaginé avant...

 **-Tu craques sur Bell !**

 **-Tu délires, tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ? Vient par là, il faut que je t'ausculte**

 **-Non, il c'est passé quelques choses dans la tente ! Tu agis bizarrement ce matin et lui aussi. Il s'est excusé au moins ? Sinon je lui tombe dessus !**

 **-Oui il l'a fait. Il a eu du mal, mais il l'a fait.. C'était même mignon .**

Je recommence à rougir ahgrr !

 **-Il c'est vraiment passé un truc ! Dit moi ! Sinon je vais le chercher en lui disant que tu ne te reposes pas !**

 **-Tu ne ferai pas ça ?**

 **-Je l'ai déjà fait non ? Et tu sais comme moi ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Sans les choses que tu me caches bien sûr...**

 **-Il m'a embrassé...**

 **-Et tu y as répondu !**

 **-Tu... OH... Oui...mais il l'a fait pour me faire obéir à un de ses ordres..**

 **-Qui est ?**

 **-De porter des sous vêtements sous mon tee-shirt...**

 **-Parce que tu n'en avais pas..**

Je suis morte de honte et elle rigole...

 **-Tu m'étonnes qu'il a sauté sur toi ? Quel mec saint d'esprit le l'aurai pas fait Clarke. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a plus car Bell ne saute pas sur les filles comme ça normalement même si elles n'ont qu'un tee-shirt sur elles. Non elles viennent toutes seules comme des grandes jusqu'à sa tente et se glissent sous la couverture.**

 **-Et bas là c'est lui qui est venu comme un grand.**

 **-Et que vas tu faire ?**

 **-Octavia c'est ton frère, je crois pas que me confier à toi va m'aider. Tu ne seras pas partial.**

 **-Mais si et en plus je le connais par cœur. Dis moi !**

 **-Je n'en sais rien. Il me trouble à un point tu ne t'imagine pas...**

 **-Ah pour ça puis-je te rappeler que je suis avec Lincoln.**

 **-Lui tu l'aimes c'est pas pareil !**

 **-Il te trouble, il t'énerve, tu le trouve mignon, tu t'inquiètes pour lui, non tu ne l'aime pas. C'est du respect et de l'amitié avec des engueulades que tu aimerai bien finir dans un coin isolé avec lui c'est tout !**

 **-Octavia pas si fort !**

 **-J'ai raison alors !?**

Elle est surexcitée et saute sur place.

 **-Ah j'attends ça depuis la soir du jour de l'unité !**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas remarqué toi, mais il te surveille**

 **-Pour mieux gérer le camp**

 **-Non il te dévore des yeux, il a même taper Graham pour toi, et Dax et Murphy et...**

 **-C'est bon j'ai compris. Je suis nerveuse.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passé...**

 **-Saute lui dessus ! Tu seras moins frustrée.. bon doucement quand même tu es blessée pour le moment..**

 **-Nous sommes co-ledeader tout les deux. Cela ne marchera pas.. je ne gâcherai pas la relation que nous avons pour être moins frustrée...**

 **-Et pourquoi « cela ne [ marcherai] pas » ?Essaye, vous vous sentirez mieux tout les deux.**

 **-J'ai peur, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça...**

 **-Non Clarke il ne lui arrivera rien, ensemble vous êtes plus fort. Bellamy veille sur toi...**

 **-Sur qui je veille O ?**

Putain de merde, de …... Il est là depuis quand... Il a entendu ? Non non ! Si il a une puissance divine faite moi signe que non !

 **-Tu veilles sur Clarke**

 **-Ah oui, aller en avant princesse, tu dois te reposer et à te voir tu as l'air toute essoufflé. Que faisiez vous avant que je n'arrive ? Elle faisait quoi ?**

 **-Je faisais l'inventaire du... Bellamy ! J'ai des jambes !**

Il me porte de nouveau ! Mais je suis pas un bébé ! Je sais marcher ! Je suis dans ses bras comme le sont les mariées dans les vieux films quand elles entrent avec leurs maris dans la chambre de noces !

 **-je te laisse la mettre au lit Bell !**

Je vais tuer Octavia, elle me fait un grand sourire. Avoir des pensées calmes... Yoga : aeummmmmmmm. Je ferme les yeux.

 **-Pas de problème O ! Et je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne fera pas trop d'effort. Elle va dormir.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas me porter devant tout le camp comme ça ?**

 **-Mais bien sûr que si ! je veille sur toi.**

 **-Je ne suis pas fatiguée Bellamy ! Je ne vais pas encore dormir !**

 **\- Très bien princesse... Que me proposes tu alors ? Car moi j'ai bien une idée mais tu n'es pas en état pour le moment...**

Je... Je... mon cerveau ne veut plus se connecté normalement. J'ai bien entendu ? Il me fait un sourire à damner un saint... Quelques mètres plus tard nous sommes de retour dans sa tente. Il me dépose sur le matelas et s'assoit à côté..

 **\- Alors princesse j'attends ! Que veux tu faire ? ...**

 **QUE VAS T ELLE LUI REPONDRE? A VOTRE AVIS?**


	11. Chapter 11

POV BELLAMY

La balle est dans son camp. A elle de décider ce qu'elle veut. Je ne veux ni la brusquer, ni la blesser... Pour ça je crois que c'est déjà fait... Plus jamais elle ne sortira du camp sans moi ! Je vais devoir être vigilant car dès qu'elle sera remise, elle va essayer de filer en douce dès que je dirai non. Mais j'ai un atout maintenant dans la poche.. je sais comment la faire taire ! Ah comment mélanger l'utile à l'agréable, j'aurai du faire ça bien avant cela m'aurai bien aidé. Bien frustré aussi, on ne peut pas tout avoir... elle me regarde incertaine.. Que vas t elle faire... Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Son cerveau fonctionne a cents à l'heure je pari... Aussi vite que mon cœur..

 **-J'attends princesse.**

Elle soutient mon regard, ses yeux sont d'un bleu intense. Je m'y perdrai bien...

 **-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu si silencieuse Clarke. A part quand tu dors bien sûr ou bien ce matin après ce qui c'est passé quand j'ai pris ma douche.**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et d'une voix rauque rajoute :

 **-Demande moi ce que tu veux et j'obéirai princesse... du moment que l'action se passe ici bien sûr...**

 **-Ce que je veux ?.. Tu ne me désobéira pas ?**

 **-C'est ça princesse**

Elle se redresse et me dévisage. Ma parole elle me reluque de haut en bas ! Que j'aimerai être dans sa tête pour savoir si ce qu'elle pense va de pair avec mes pensées... Je m'imagine déjà lui retirer cet affreux vêtement pour voir sa peau clair, la caresser en commençant par le haut et descendre tout doucement toujours plus bas...

 **-Passe moi d'abord le sac que Octavia m'a rapporté hier.**

 **-Hein ?**

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup ce qu'elle me disait. Je suie son regard. Il est dirigé vers le sac fait de toile de tente qui est près de moi. Je lui passe. Mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir ?

 **-Y a quoi là demandant princesse ?**

 **-De quoi me détendre**

Moi je sais comment nous détendre... Elle sort du sac un grand carnet à croquis et des crayons de couleurs. Elle a du les prendre dans l'abri anti-atomique de la forêt. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai la même idée que moi pour nous détendre...

 **-Met toi face à moi dans une position qui te paraît confortable car tu ne devra plus bouger avant que j'ai fini.**

Elle s'installe en posant à plat tous les crayons de couleurs et attend à son tour que je trouve ma place.

 **-J'attends.**

C'est ma réplique ça ! Elle a l'air contente d'elle et sourie. Elle est belle comme ça. Bon puisque je vais servir de modèle, je vais me mettre à l'aise. Je m'installe et retire mon tee-shirt ! Hé autant être le plus à l'aise possible non. Et j'adore la voir s'empourprer !

 **-Tu es vraiment obligé Bellamy ?**

 **-Oui ! tu m'as dit de me mettre à l'aise non ? Combien de temps ça va durer ?**

 **-Oh 2 h un peu près... Mais que fais tu ?**

Avec mon plus beau sourire canaille je lui réponds innocemment :

 **-Ba je me met encore plus à l'aise alors !**

Je n'ai plus que mon boxer sur moi et je la vois qui se mord les lèvres. Lutte autant que tu le voudras Clarke mais un jour ou l'autre je te ferai craquer...Je commence à me rapprocher d'elle.

 **-Arrgg, reste où tu es ! J'ai besoin de recul pour dessiner..**

 **-Ah oui pour admirer l'ensemble.**

Je ne bouge plus et fixe son regard. Elle commence à prendre son carnet et tracer les premiers traits. L'ambiance est électrique j'ai l'impression qu'elle me touche avec son regard... j'essaye de me pencher pour voir son esquisse.

 **-Ne bouge pas !**

 **-Mais...**

 **-Non tu as dit que je décidais, et j'ai décidé donc tu obéis.**

Je me suis fais avoir en beauté là. Elle a pris le contrôle et je subis... Elle ne paye rien pour attendre... Je vais t'obéir Clarke mais méfie toi de ce que tu demandes...

POV Clarke

dessiner le moindre de ses traits c'est comme le caresser de mes mains... Hmmm... Chaque fossette, chaque tâche de rousseurs sont retranscrites sur mon dessin. Son regard sombre me contemple, il ne bronche plus, il reste assis en tailleur, et patiente. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir tout à moi et de pouvoir prendre mon temps pour l'observer sous tout les angles... Je n'avais jamais fait de portrait avec un modèle, je prenais toujours des esquisses vite faite pendant mes pauses repas sur l'arche. Je ne pensais pas que ce serai si intense.. Ou bien c'est mon modèle qui me met dans cet état... J'ai fini son visage, je passe maintenant au cou et au buste. Gloup... J'avale ma salive difficilement... Mon regard se perd un peu plus bas... Bellamy est vraiment... je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieur et fini par la mordre... Je dois me retenir pour ne pas tendre le bras et le toucher en vrai ! Il paraît amusé... Il semble savoir à quoi je pense, et ça l'amuse...

 **-Allonge toi et ferme les yeux !**

Si je veux garder mon self-contrôle il ne faut plus que son regard me fixe.

 **-Tu as fini princesse ? Je peux voir ?**

Il essaie de me prendre le carnet, mais je le repousse

 **-Ok, ok, un seul te suffit pas, tu en veux encore ?**

Il s'allonge et ferme les yeux.

 **-Mais interdit d'en profiter Clarke !**

Il sourie, dieu qu'il est beau...

 **-Je ne profite pas d'un homme en état de faiblesse**

 **-Si j'étais vraiment en état de faiblesse Clarke c'est toi qui serai couché...**

La tension après sa phrase est palpable... Je ne dois pas répondre où je vais finir par succomber... Je commence donc mon nouveau dessin. Après un bon bout de temps.. la vache 4h et une multitude de portrait de Bellamy se trouvent couchés sur le papier, je me rends compte qu'il est endormi... Son souffle est régulier, son visage serein.. Ses tablettes de chocolats parfaitement dessinées... Je rêve là... Oui je dois être fatiguée, la nuit est tombée sur le camp... Je me couche à côté de lui... Mon visage est tellement proche du sien que son souffle me caresse.. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.. je l'embrasse légèrement, juste une frôlement de quoi essayer de calmer ma frustration... Il sourie... Non me te réveille pas ! C'est bon il n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais avec un bras il me rapproche de lui. Je pose ma tête sut son torse et je m'endors à mon tour en pensant que je commence à succomber à ma FAIBLESSE...Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à tenir. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que si je passe toute mes nuits dans ses bras je vais finir par ne pas vouloir que ma blessures soie guérie..


	12. Chapter 12

**POV CLARKE**

Ma plaie est presque guérie,c'est encore un peu rouge mais c'est cicatrisé. Cela fait maintenant une bonne semaine que Bellamy m'oblige à rester dans sa tente. Si je me plaignais au début ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui... J'essaye toujours de garder mes distances avec lui quand je sais que je pourrai craquer, mais l'avoir près de moi me fait du bien. Dormir contre lui et me réveiller chaque matin dans ses bras me donne envie de sourire... Et quand il me touche pour refaire mon bandage ( que personne d'autre que lui n'a droit de faire sinon il devient agressif) me donne envie que le temps s'arrête...J'en reviens même à regretter la routine qui c'est installée.. Mais toute chose à une fin... En me réveillant ce matin j'étais seul.. signe que il me faut regagner ma tente. Je rassemble le peu d'affaires que je possède et sors de ce que j'aurai pu appeler un prison les premier jours. En chemin je rencontre Graham

 **-Tu vas mieux Clarke ?**

 **-Oui Graham, je cicatrise bien.**

 **-Tant mieux, car sans toi le camp ne serai pas le même.**

Il me dévisage, quelque chose dans son regard me gêne.

 **-Euh merci.**

Je commence à partir mais il me retient au passage.

 **-Si tu as besoin d'aide pour un truc, fait appel à moi.**

Il est trop proche, je n'aime pas ce type !

 **-C'est bon mais non merci..**

 **-Dommage,... Euh...On se voit plus tard Clarke**

Il a changé de comportement en 2 secondes... Que ce passe t il. Avant de partir il m'embrasse sur la joue.. Mais il fou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de riposter que Bellamy tombe sur moi.

 **-Sa majesté va mieux, on dirai ?! Tu changes de tente ?**

Il à l'air énerver.. Il ne pense tout de même pas que...

 **-Graham alors ? Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente de ça ?**

Mais si il est JALOUX ma parole !C'est Sexy ! Mais comment ça pas intelligente ?

 **-Je sais ce qui est bien pour moi Bellamy ! Je vais r...**

 **-Dans la tente de Graham ça j'avais compris. Alors comme ça tu es une allumeuse en plus de stupide, tu as fait vite pour qu'il t'accepte dans sa tente. Tu lui as promis quoi ? Une soirée...**

 **-Bellamy arrête toi là tout de suite !**

Je commence à m'énerver ! Il va me rendre dingue ! Il pense vraiment que je suis une allumeuse ? Et puis quoi encore !

 **-Pourquoi la vérité blesse, Princesse ?**

Son regard est sombre. Il est en colère contre moi alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Et puis c'est pas comme si je n'étais pas libre non plus. On est pas ensemble que je sache même si je me le suis souvent imaginé ces derniers temps.

 **-Tu me prends pour quoi là Bellamy ? Non laisse vaux mieux pas en rajouter. Tu es énervé, on en reparlera quand tu sera cal...**

 **-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Clarke, tu ne pense qu'à toi!Quand tu trouves mieux pour toi ailleurs, tu pars sans même un merci, tu laisses les autres en plan comme Lexa ! Dire que j'ai gâché mon temps à te protéger... Ahrr! Ça me rend dingue !**

Je me fige... Il sait que le souvenir de ce qu'a fait Lexa me ronge... J'ai mal.. Pourquoi est ce que venant de sa bouche, ces mots me fond si mal...

 **-Tu as fini ?**

 **-Oui !**

 **-OK, merci pour avoir gâché ton temps à prendre soin de moi.**

Et je le laisse là. Je prend la direction de ma tente.. Je veux juste être seule avant de retourner à la navette. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait cette opinion de moi. Je sais maintenant qu'il jouait un rôle de protecteur ces derniers jours. Que je que j'ai ressentis, cet électricité palpable entre nous n'était que du vent. J'inspire un bon coup ! Je dois me ressaisir, on a besoin de moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mal comme ça...

 **POV BELLAMY**

Mais il me prend quoi?! Lexa ? Je l'ai comparé à Lexa ! Je suis un CON comme va me le dire O si elle l'apprend.. Ça va être ma fête... AAAhh ! Tout ça à cause de Graham, le voir la toucher et l'embrasser m'a rendu fou... Ce matin tout allait bien pourtant. Je me suis réveillé et elle était là.. Contre moi, sa main sur mon torse, son souffle dans mon cou... Une de ses jambes sur les miennes comme si elle s'accrochait à moi pendant son sommeil.. J'ai du partir pour voir Miller... J'allais revenir et quand je l'ai fait elle portait son sac... Elle m'abandonne et je vois qui à côté : Graham ! GGRRR ! Le pire c'est qu'elle ne l'a même pas repoussé quand il l'a embrassé alors qu'avec moi dès que j'essaie c'est branle-bas de combat !

 **-Bellamy !**

C'est bon O est au courant, à voir sa tête on dirai qu'elle veut arracher ma tête en mode grounder...

 **-Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ?! Tout ce passait bien entre vous deux, plus une dispute en une semaine, le pied pour nous ! Mais là tu lui dit quoi ? L...**

 **-Je sais je sais.. Je suis un CON jaloux...**

 **-Jaloux ? … Jaloux**

Elle à l'air de pas comprendre la première fois, mais la deuxième fois qu'elle le répète elle sourie et pause sur moi un regard malicieux..

 **-Tu craques sur Clarke !**

 **-Quoi ? Non..**

Elle me regarde comme si elle avait des rayons X à la place des yeux.. Elle me connaît par cœur..

 **-oui.. Clarke me plaît... Tu es contente je l'ai dit !**

 **-Tu n'as pas idée ! Mais jaloux de qui ?**

 **-Elle était avec Graham en route pour aller s'installer dans la tente de ce C...**

 **-Mais non idiot qu'est ce que tu dis ! Elle est repartie dans sa tente à elle.**

 **-Sûr ?**

 **-Sûr ! Elle m'en a parlé hier, qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une cicatrice de sa blessure et qu'il serai peut être temps pour elle de te laisser tranquille !**

C'est donc ça dont elle voulait me parler hier soir... J'étais tellement crevé de ma journée à la chasse que je l'ai prise dans mes bras et que je me suis endormi... Il faut que je règle ce quiproquos tout de suite sinon la relation qui me plaisait de plus en plus entre nous va s'envoler !

 **-Elle est où là ?**

 **-Je sais pas elle est partie dehors après avoir parlé à Raven.**

 **-DEHORS ! Comment ça dehors ! SEULE !**

 **-Bell...**

Je n'attendis pas la suite, j'en étais sûr ! Pourquoi aller se mettre en danger dehors ! Ahh il faut que je trouve Raven ! Après j'irai chercher Clarke ! Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux, car je n'en peux plus... Toute cette tension, il faut que ça sorte...

 **Je préviens qu'il risque d'y avoir du M pour les prochains chapitres... Au programme Clarke qui est partie dans le refuge de Raven : une douche naturelle ! Vive les cascades ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ps : Merci pour les reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

POV BELLAMY

 **-Quelqu'un a vu Raven ?**

Ça fait 10 bonnes minutes que je la cherche mais elle est passé où putain ! Je crois que je vais craquer ! Et personne n'a pu me dire où elle est passée. Mais merde quoi ! C'est la seule à savoir où est Clarke!Graham se pointe devant moi... Il manquait plus que lui !

 **-Tu cherches Raven maintenant ? T'es un rapide toi. Si tu en as fini avec Clarke je vais avoir toutes mes chances.**

Et VLAN, un seul coup dans sa figure et j'ai réussis à lui faire partir son sourire narquois de ses lèvres. Un rien agressif je rajoute :

 **-Si tu touches à Clarke encore un fois, soit sûr que je ne m'arrêterai pas à un seul coup ! Tu m'as bien compris !**

Il me semble qu'il a retenu ce que j'ai dit puisqu'il reste à terre et ne bronche pas. Il me fait signe que oui.

 **-Ça vaux pareil pour tout les autres !**

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Je menace tout le monde maintenant... Princesse me rend vraiment fou.

 **-Quelqu'un à vu Raven ?**

 **-Oui moi. Pourquoi ?**

Harper s'avance vers moi.

 **-Quand ?**

 **-Il y a 20/25 minutes environs, elle partait avec Clarke à la cascade .**

La cascade ?

 **-Quelle cascade ?**

 **-Celle qui est à 10 minutes au sud du camp, elle est cachée dans les rochers, pour se baigner en sécurité y a pas mieux, Raven a du y emmener Clarke pour se laver, la tente douche est HS.**

 **-Tu peux me montrer sur le plan exactement où elle se situe?**

 **-Oui bien sûr.**

Je lui montre la carte que j'ai et elle me dessine une croix à l'emplacement de la cascade.

 **-Merci Harper**

Et je me dirige vers la porte du camp direction la cascade, une chance c'est que ce n'est pas loin, mais je prends quand même une arme avec moi. Elles ont moins d'une demi-heure d'avance. Je ne dérangerai peut être pas leurs bain. Après un peu moins de 10 minutes j'arrive au niveau des rochers. Je vois Raven en émerger... Elle est seule... où est Clarke ?

 **-Bellamy que fais tu ici ?**

 **-Où est Clarke ?**

 **-Elle profite de mon petit paradis. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

 **-Paradis loin de la protection du camp !Je dois parler à Clarke, faut qu'on s'explique tout les deux.**

 **-C'est sûr ici, on est a l'abri dans les rochers, il y a plein de grottes pour ce cacher ! Mais tu peux pas attendre 10 minutes ?**

Non, je dois parler à Clarke même si pour cela je vais devoir me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter de suite dessus... J'aurai du l'emmener à la cascade pour ce doucher la dernière fois, il n'y aurai eu dans ce cas ni rideau, ni Graham... Je dépasse Raven et me dirige vers le son que produit la cascade.

 **-Non, j'ai besoin de lui parler maintenant. On se revoit au camp Raven !**

 **-OK mais laisse moi au moins la prévenir que tu arrives...**

 **-Laisse moi lui faire la surprise**

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres : oui je vais lui faire une très bonne surprise ! Et à ce que je vois elle va être obligée d'écouter jusqu'au bout ce que je veux lui dire. Elle ne pourra pas me fuir cette fois car il n'y a qu'une seule sortie possible et c'est le passage que j'emprunte en ce moment pour venir la trouver.

POV CLARKE

L'eau est si fraîche ! Raven est un ange ! Cette endroit est magique! Je peux me détendre et essaye d'oublier Bellamy pendant quelques minutes...Et en plus c 'est un lieu sans danger. Je peux voir arriver une personne de là où je me trouve... PUTAIN. Je rêve où je suis en train de voir l'objet de mes pensées venir dans ma direction ! Je rêve oui, raven l'aurai arrêté en lui disant ce que je faisait ou bien elle serai venue me prévenir qu'il arrivait.. au moins pour que je m'habille !

Non c'est bien lui, il me cherche du regard dans le bassin de la cascade.. Il m'a vu et m'appelle !

 **-Clarke !**

 **-Je me lave je te signal ! Reste où tu es !**

Il ne m'écoute pas ! Il continu à descendre ! Il sait que je suis nue... Raven pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça... Je nage le plus loin possible du bord pour qu'il en voit le moins possible même si l'eau est très, mais vraiment très clair !

 **-Clarke il faut que je te parle !**

 **-Tu pouvais pas attendre que je rentre au camp ?**

 **-Non c'est important, et en parlant de « rentrer au camp » tu es encore blessé et sans arme ! Mais tu veux vraiment te mettre en danger ?!**

 **-Il n'y a rien a craindre ici ! Et je n'ai presque plus rien, Raven sais où je suis ainsi qu'Harper. Bon maintenant que tu es là, que veux tu ?**

 **-Clarke ne va pas si loin ! Reste près d'un bord s'il te plais. On se sait pas ce qui peut arriver...**

 **-Tu psychotes ! Y a rien ici à par nous.**

 **-Dans ce cas je te rejoint.**

Qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Ah il veut ma mort ! Il enlève sa veste, son tee-shirt et son jean !

 **-Non Bellamy je suis...**

ET trop tard il a sauté dans l'eau.

 **-Arrête de me fuir tu veux bien Clarke !**

Facile à dire pour lui ! Il a encore un vêtement sur le « dos » ! Plutôt sur une partie inférieur mais bon, pas moi : j'ai plus rien...

 **-Dis moi ce que tu veux et repart s'il te plais...**

Je commence a être désespérée... Il se rapproche encore.. J'essaye de le distancer...

 **-Bellamy...**

 **-Clarke...**

Trop tard il nage plus vite que moi. Il m'attrape par le pied et me plaque contre lui... Respire Clarke, pfff... Ce n'ai rien, ne tremble pas, ne montre pas que tu aimerai avoir beaucoup plus qu'une simple étreinte ! Mon visage doit être tout rouge. Il me tient fermement..J'essaye de me libérer...

 **-On va finir par couler ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?**

 **-Je ne veux plus que tu t'enfuis!J'ai agis comme un con, je sais mais c'est parce que … Clarke arrête de bouger j'essaye de me concentrer et là tu ne m'aides pas en te frottant contre moi !**

Il braque son regard au mien... Je vais craquer... Je vais craquer...

- **J'étais jaloux Clarke.. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Tu n'es pas comme Lexa et je sais c'est Graham qui te tourne autour et non l'inverse.**

Jaloux... Il est jaloux... Donc ça veut dire que...

 **-Clarke tu m'énerve, tu me rends fou mais tu me plaît... C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis que tu dors avec moi... Je ne jouais pas avec toi ! J'ai toujours été sincère.. Depuis toute la semaine tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point c'était difficile de te tenir dans mes bras sans pouvoir faire plus...**

Je.. Je.. Mon cœur bas si vite... J'arrête de réfléchir et mon corps prend le relais. Je l'embrasse comme si il était ma bouée de secours ( ce qu'il est en quelques sorte). Il répond à mon baiser. Que c'est bon.. Encore plus bon que le premier ! Il me sert d'avantage... Lui a pied, pas moi donc c'est facile à faire pour lui de ne pas bouger à cause du courant. J'oublie où nous sommes, j'oublie tout sauf le contact de sa peau contre la mienne... Il approfondi notre baiser... Je l'enserre de mes cuisses pour qu'il puisse me porter plus facilement. Il me caresse le dos sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser.. Ses mains descendent jusqu'à mes fesses et me ressert si c'est possible encore plus contre lui... Il se détache de ma bouche pour aller dans mon cou... Oh.. c'est si bon ! Il descend encore plus bas à la naissance de ma poitrine... Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête.. Je … Putain je suis nue... nous allons trop vite... Il a envie de moi autant que moi de lui, mais pas comme ça.. pas ici...Je me détache de lui. Il me regarde perdu, son souffle est aussi saccadé que le mien...

 **-Bellamy nous allons..**

 **-Trop vite...**

Il me comprend je le sais à son regard mais il en a toujours envie... Comme moi...

 **-Rentrons on discutera en chemin.**

 **-Passe le premier je te suie.**

Il commence à regagner le bord, j'attends qu'il ai fini

 **-Peux tu te tourner**

 **-Pourquoi faire Clarke, a défaut de t'avoir vu nu mes mains ont pu se faire une idée...**

Il me sourie... Ah ce sourire charmeur...

 **-Une très belle idée même. Viens**

il me tend la main. Je l'a prend. Il me sort de l'eau avec une facilité déconcertante. Je commence à prendre la serviette mais il est plus rapide que moi et commence à me sécher...

 **-Bellamy...**

J'avale ma salive... Hmmm. Et c'est repartie ! Je me jette de nouveau sur lui...

 **La suite prochain chapitre ! Soyez patient cela ne sera pas avant mercredi...**


	14. Chapter 14

POV CLARKE

La serviette tombe au sol...Je sens ses mains caressant ma nuque.. Les miennes sont sur son torse. Je me plaque à lui pour sentir sa chaleur... Ce baiser est aussi passionné que le précédant mais avec un peu plus de tendresse... Je soupir de bien-être... Une de ses mains s'attarde maintenant sur un de mes seins.. Oh... Une vague de désir monte en moi... Il interrompt notre baiser sans me lâcher pour autant.. Il m'interroge du regard.. Le sien est sombre.. Il en veut plus mais me demande l'autorisation de continuer..

Si tu continue à me regarder comme ça Clarke, je ne m'arrêterai pas...

Pour toute réponse je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et colle ma bouche à la sienne ! Un son rauque sort de sa gorge... Je gémie quand sa bouche se détache une nouvelle fois de la mienne mais pour continuer son chemin de ma gorges à un des mes seins... Je.. Respirer devient difficile. Ses mains sont de plus en plus présentes.. Les miennes aussi... J'ai du mal à rester debout.. Il me fait perdre tout mes repères.. Je ne sais pas comment nous avons fait mais je me retrouve coincée entre lui et les rochers. Je sens la roche fraîche contre mon dos, cette sensation me donne des frissons. Il me porte à bout de bras pour que j'enserre ses hanches. Mes mains parcours maintenant son large dos, tandis que les siennes caressent toujours mes siens. Une nouvelle vague de désir arrive quand il commence à bouger son bassin.. Je souffle d'aise, que c'est bon... J'en veux plus, je touche ses fesses en les caressant en dessous de son boxer. Je crois qu'il a compris mon intention car il me repose au sol pour enlever le seul morceau de vêtement qu'il lui restait. Bellamy est magnifique, je le dévore des yeux... Il revient contre moi mais se laisse glisser sur le sol. Il est à genoux devant moi..

Mais que ..OHH..

Il m'embrasse entre les cuisses... C'est... Ma tête est déconnectée de mon corps, je n'entends plus que les battements de mon cœurs.. La tension au bas de mon ventre monte, monte.. que ça en devient douloureux.. Hmmm il glisse un doigt en moi... Il fait de petit vas et vient en premier puis va de plus en plus vite. Il veux me faire craquer! Mes mains caressent sa nuque, passent dans ses cheveux bouclés.. Je veux lui rendre l'appareil... Je veux lui faire ressentir la même tension qui monte en moi. Je l'arrête et m'agenouille à côté de lui. Avec une me mes mains je pousse sur son torse pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos. Il obéit avec un sourire. Je me régale en prenant les commandes de notre ébat .. Je commence à m'allonger contre lui, je le caresse sur les cuisses en bas en haut en lui mordillant l'oreille. Il ferme les yeux

 **\- Tu me tortures Princesse...**

Ma bouche commence à descendre. Je délaisse son oreille pour sa bouche. Puis son cou, son torse et ensuite son ventre. Son souffle est de plus en plus court.. J'adore, je me sens puissante... Mes doigts sont remonter jusqu'à son sexe... Il est doux... Je commence à faire des vas et viens avec ma main. Il en-trouve la bouche comme pour mieux respirer.. Je me mord les lèvres, puis je remplace mes mains par ma bouche. Il un sursaut et ouvre les yeux.

 **-Putain Clarke ! Il gémit**

Je ne m'arrête pas ! Je joue avec ma langue qui remonte de sa verge à son gland... Après quelques instants il me stoppent et inverse nos positions.. Je me retrouve couchée sur le sol, il me couvre de baiser... Puis se place au dessus de moi... Une de ses mains déplace une de mes cuisses pour qu'il puisse mieux prendre place entre mes jambes... Ses deux bras le soutiennent pour qu'il ne m'écrase pas.. Son visage est au-dessus de moi. Il a l'ai anxieux..

- **Tu es sûr de toi ? Tout change entre nous...Trop rapidement peut-être?**

 **-J'en ai envie...Je t'en prie... Ne t'arrête plus...**

Je colle mon bassin au sien.. Je le sens contre mon pubis.. IL se frotte légèrement à mon clitoris. Mmm mmm.. J'écarte encore plus les cuisses et le rapproche plus près encore en plaquant les mains sur ses fesses.. Il entre en moi.. J'écarquille les yeux.. Oh.. Il ne détache pas son regard du mien. Ses vas et vient sont une torture ! Il plonge de plus profondément en moi mais à une lenteur qui me laisse un goût de « pas assez ». Je me presse contre lui et fait remonter mes hanches pour mieux l'accueillir. A voir sa tête il apprécie mon geste…. Il accélère son rythme en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Il m'embrasse, me mord... Je lui griffe doucement le dos de ses épaules à sa chute de reins. Ce qui a pour effet de lui donner des frissons. Bellamy se redresse un peu, il me tient fermement les hanches et donne des coups de reins plus fort .. La tension monte de plus en plus au creux de ma féminité.. Je murmure sur nom les yeux clos.

 **\- Bellamy Mmmmm...**

Pour augmenter mon plaisir j'essaye avec ma main de caresser mon clitoris. En me voyant faire Bellamy roule sur le côté. Je suis maintenant au-dessus de lui. Toujours en moi, il continu ses vas et viens. Je m'installe sur lui tel une amazone pour qu'il puisse venir plus profondément... C'est insoutenable... Les vagues de plaisir sont de plus en plus rapprochées et Bellamy caresse en faisant de petits ronds mon clitoris, ce qui décuple mon plaisir. Pour ne pas le laisser en reste je commence à jouer avec mon bassin, c'est moi qui donne le rythme ! Qui devient de plus en plus rapide, toujours plus fort . J'entends Bellamy qui grogne de plaisir, je me penche sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il en profite pour reprendre le contrôle sur notre ébat. Je suffoque ! Je... L'orgasme me prend... J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux, le temps s'arrête mais la sensation de pure plaisir reste... Bellamy n'a pas arrêté ses vas et vient.. Oh.. Un deuxième orgasme me parcours ! Puis il se fait plus lent mais ses coup de reins sont plus fort. Quelques instant plus tard l'orgasme l'atteint dans un râle. Il me sert contre lui attendant que nos spasmes passent. Il est toujours en moi, je sens des pulsations dans ma féminité comme si nos cœurs battaient à l'unissons dedans. Je n'ai jamais connus ça ! Je me soulève pour qu'il se retire, puis me rallonge contre lui. Ma tête contre son torse, j'écoute son cœur.. Il bât vite... Le mien aussi. Je relève la tête et le regarde. Son visage est détendu, il ferme les yeux et sourie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi beau !

 **-Princesse tu es … UNE DEESSE !**

Il me sert contre lui.. Je sourie à mon tour..

 **-Tu étais pas mal aussi dans ton genre.**

- **Pas mal ? C'est tout ! Qui a craqué en premier hein ? C'est pas moi en tout cas !**

Il rit, son rire est chaud. Il me fait de bien.

- **C'est bon c'est moi. Tu étai... Non tu es fabuleux.. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. La prochaine fois je te ferai craquer !**

Je le regarde comme si je voulais le dévorer tout cru.

- **Mais j'ai hâte d'y être Princesse, vraiment hâte...**

Il se redresse et m'embrasse.

- **J'aurai du jouer au docteur avec toi depuis bien longtemps...Je n'aime pas que tu soies blessée mais si à chaque fois le traitement pour te guérir c'est être près de moi alors Princesse je suis ton médecin traitant!**

Nous rions tout les deux comme des enfants. Je resterai bien là la journée entière. Je ne sais pas depuis quand nous sommes là. Cela me semble une éternité. Je veux en profiter un maximum avant que l'on commence à se poser des questions sur "notre nouvelle relation co-leader et plus si affinité" alors je ferme les yeux. Nous y penserons plus tard pour le moment j'attends que nos coeurs retournent à un rythme normal...

 **C'est mon premier lemon dites moi ce que vous en pensez! De plus je ne sais pas si j'arrête la ma fanfiction ou si je la continue un peu plus... Je vous laisse en décider, si j'ai assez de reviews favorables je vais continuer celle-ci. Sinon je pensais commencer une nouvelle toujours avec BELLCLARKE!**


End file.
